Free! Crack Story
by cutespider
Summary: I was bored one day and wrote this. The things that happen in this story are probably the reason why it was delayed this week.
1. Nightmares

**You don't need to read this bit**

_I've written 17 chapters and still haven't done this, how rude._

_ **Willow. Everdeen **- thanks for reading this even though you don't always want to ¬_¬ haha_

_**theabridgedkuriboh** - I'm glad you like it and were one of my first readers, thank you for all the reviews that kept me motivated._

_**polyfandrous** - again, glad you like it and thank you so much ("this IS Free!" haha thank you)_

_**Things Will Work Out Somehow** - this is what happens when the episode is delayed and I'm bored :p thank you for the review_

_**hikarisky** - thank you :) and yes, free! is amazing._

_**Crystallized Dreamz** - thank you for reading and I was writing as fast as I could haha :p_

_**Duckling654** - 'weird' is a good thing right?:) haha thank you  
_

* * *

I've re-read this story and omw the first 5 chapters are terrible o.O just skip to chapter 6 if it's boring you haha. Please leave reviews.

* * *

"YES YES YES!" Nagisa could hear cries from Haru's room.

"HARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Nagisa squealed.

"Don't worry," Makoto sighed, looking tired as he walked out of Haru's room. "He's just dreaming about water again."  
"He always had a strange thing about water," Nagisa thought aloud. "And yet he doesn't want to swim competitively anymore."

"He doesn't swim competitively, but that doesn't stop him from loving water," Makoto told him. "I was going to walk to school with him the other day. I went into the bathroom because I could hear splashing. He was trying to swim in the bath, swimsuit and everything."

"YOU WENT INTO THE BATHROOM WHILE HE WAS IN THE BATH?!" Nagisa cried. "YOU COULD HAVE SEEN HIM NAKED!"

"That was the point," Makoto admitted. "He went into the kitchen to make breakfast and when I came in to check on him he was trying to swim in a glass of water."

"Oh, Haru," Nagisa shook his head glumly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a yell from the room. Hurrying in, they saw Haru sitting upright in bed, sweating, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" asked Makoto, sitting next to him and putting his arm around him.

"I woke up, and I wasn't swimming!" Haru panted.

Makoto and Nagisa avoided each others eyes, fighting back laughter.

"Haru-kun, why don't we all take a nice cold shower."

Before they could even process what was happening, Haru was naked and in the shower.

"On second thought, I think I'll go and get a pedicure. You coming?" Nagisa asked.

"No... I think I'll stay here and... keep an eye on Haruka..." Makoto gazed absent-mindedly at the bathroom door.


	2. Rei Can't Swim

"ATTENTION!" Gou was standing at the pool side, megaphone in hand and staring at the boys opposite her. There was her idiot brother, Rin, and Haru – she knew all about Haru, Rin never shut up about how he was going to beat him once and for all – and the tall one was Makoto, wow, those abs, and then the one who looked like a child must be Nagisa...

They all looked like decent swimmers, but she decided to put them to the test.

"I want 10 laps of your preferred style, 3, 2, 1, GO!" she yelled into the megaphone, blowing her whistle at the end of her sentence.

Their reflexes faster than she'd imaged, the four boys dived in and began to swim. So fast, she thought, her jaw dropping, watching them intently-

"SORRY I'M LATE!" came a cry from the door. Gou's head whipped around and a boy with glasses came stumbling into the room.

Gou stared at his colour-clashing, ten-sizes-too-small Speedos. That was a sight she could never erase from her mind.

"Oi, sis, stop ogling nerds and watch us swim!" The bratty voice of her brother echoed around the room.

She glared at him. "Get back to swimming!"

Gou turned back to the boy. "Who exactly are you?"

He bowed low. She could see the unappealing sight of his behind. "My name is Rei."

"And you're here because...?"

"I want to try out for the team!"

Well. She could get him some new swim shorts and he'd be fine... possibly...

"Okay. I want 10 laps of your preferred stroke." She walked back to the side of the pool to watch the swimmers.

"But, ma'am!"

She turned around.

"I don't know how to swim!"

There was a spluttering noise as Makoto and Nagisa started laughing uncontrollably and sinking to the bottom of the pool at the same time.

Rin scowled at the boy.

Haru was shaking his head and looking at Rei with disgust.

After Makoto and Nagisa had been rescued from a horrible death, Gou looked the boy up and down again.

"Why, exactly, would you come to the practise session of one of the greatest swim teams in Japan if you can't swim?" she questioned.

"Well..." he looked slightly embarrassed. "You see, I heard there were going to be hot guys here..."  
Nagisa and Makoto sank to the bottom of the pool again.

"And I suppose you were right," murmered Rin, winking at Rei, whose glasses were steaming up.


	3. Tachibanana

"Hurry up, Haru. Everyone else has left."

Makoto was waiting for Haruka to get out of the pool, to no avail. The boy loved water more than anything. He loved it even more than he liked Makoto. Makoto felt rather depressed at the thought.

Finally Haru got out of the water, after his 300th lap. He shook his wet hair, a sight Makoto loved to see; even more so than seeing cute little cats on his way to school.

"Fine, but as soon as I get home I'm having a bath."

Makoto shook his head sadly. "You're obsessed."

Haru smiled. Makoto nearly had a heart attack; this was an extremely rare sight. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Haru right then and there.

He saw a banana skin on the floor. Nagisa had been munching on it earlier.

He threw it in front of Haru, who promptly slipped on it.

Makoto caught him and brought his lips towards Haru's. When they met-

"Haru, what the hell? Why do you taste like water?"

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME! I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"With who?!" Makoto's heart sank.

"WATER YOU IDIOT WATER!"

Makoto nearly drowned in the pool again.

"Why is that so funny? I'm so sorry pool, I wasn't cheating on you, it's all HIS fault," Haru shot Makoto a filthy glare of contempt.

Droplets of water began to shoot out of the pool.

"DO NOT CRY MY DARLING!" Haru said, jumping into the pool. The droplets became arms, which hugged the boy close.

"HARU YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN!" shouted Makoto. He dragged the cursing boy out of the water and into the changing room.

"You're just jealous because nobody loves you." Haru stated.

"If you could get it into your head that water DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS, maybe YOU'D love me!" Makoto cried.

"... Wait. _You _like me?" Haru asked.

"ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS OH MY GOD YOU'RE AN IDIOT HARU." he stormed out of the room.

Water dropped of Haru's body and scurried away. "Cheating scum," he swore they were saying.


	4. If Butts Could Kill

"Work it work it work it work it!"

"Rin, get your butt out of my face."

Gou was working on tactics for the next swimming competition. She wanted her team to be physically AND mentally prepared for the big game.

"The way you shake it, I can't believe it," Rin danced around the room, "I ain't ever seen an ass like you got!"

He shook his butt so violently it caused an earthquake in America.

"Watch out, you're going to kill someone," warned Gou, but it was too late. There had already been 20 reported deaths in California, over 100 injuries and many people had gone missing.

"HEY!" Rin yelled out of the window. Some students looked up. Rin shook his butt and the window shattered. Children began screaming and running around outside. Soon the police arrived.

"Excuse me, sir; you are under arrest for murder with that fine behind of yours."

Rin shook it again and the police officers were hypnotized.

"Go and arrest that Rei guy for indecent exposure, and buy him a new swimsuit."

The police officers left.

Nagisa ran into the classroom they were in. "HEY! Some police officers just arrested Rei! He was my new friend!"

"Your only friend, you mean," Rin remarked.

"NAGISA WATER POWERS ACTIVATED!"

Water began spurting out of Nagisa's hands. Suddenly Haru appeared and began splashing around in it.

"WATER, MY LOVE!" he cried.

The water appeared to back away from him.

"I APOLOGISED! I AM SORRY! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!"

The water evaporated.

Haru began crying, but no tears came out.

Gou sighed. _Why do I have to have this stupid team? Why couldn't I have normal people?_

Then she gasped. "It's the competition tomorrow! There's no time for strategy, we need to practise! Get everyone to come to the swimming pool at 9 o'clock tonight."  
And practice went as terribly as usual, and Gou cried herself to sleep that night.


	5. Grandma's Life Lessons

"Welcome to the Japanese Swimming Competition 2013!"

Gou watched as her team got ready. Haru was up first... she hid her face in her hands and hoped no-one knew she was their captain-

"And the captain of Nanase Haruka's team is GOU!" A spotlight appeared on her and there were people dancing around her and fireworks and a big sign saying "I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS TEAM".

Gou wished the floor would open up and eat her right now.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Everyone dived. As soon as Haru hit the water, it all disappeared. And everyone suffered minor injuries.

Whilst they were refilling the pool, Gou ran away.

"My late grandmother said: whenever you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you."

Mumbled Haru through sneezes. Unfortunately for him, Gou was having a conversation with Rei about whether or not Haru would be able to compete in the next tournament.

"Haru-" Gou heard someone sneeze in the next room, "can't possibly compete whilst he has a cold!"

"But we really need him. Haru-" another sneeze, "is our best member. I'm sure we can find some medicine to get rid of his cold."

Nagisa realised what was going on. "HARU-" sneeze "HARU-" sneeze "HARU-" sneezing and swearing "HARU!"

"DAMMIT NAGISA STOP"


	6. Medicine and Potions

I don't know what's happening anymore.

Can't wait for the next episode for more inspiration!

* * *

"Haru, you need to take some medicine."  
Makoto held out the medicine. Haru turned his head. "Don't want it."

Makoto sighed. "You're ill, Haru. You've been swimming outside, haven't you?"

"Bitch, I might have."

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" came a voice. Haru's eyes widened as he saw Rin running towards him with a giant syringe.

"I WILL INJECT YOU WITH MEDICINE!" he waved the syringe dangerously.

"NO! I'll drink the medicine!" Haru cried, but Rin jabbed the needle into his arm.

"Um, Rin-chan..." Makoto hesitated. "What's in that syringe?"

"It's make-Haru-fall-in-love-with-Rin potion!" Rin said excitedly. "Hurry up, potion! Work!"

"NO!" cried Makoto. "HARU-CHAN!"

Haru looked up at Rin. "You're more beautiful than the water."

"HARU, WHY?!" Makoto yelled and grabbed him, hugging him hard.

Rin was smiling that sharky grin.

"Kiss me Haru!" he ordered.

Haru couldn't get out of Makoto's hug.

"Fine," Rin sighed, lowering his head towards Haru's.

"RIN!" yelled Gou. Rin jerked away from Haru.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Haha, nothing," Rin smirked. "Go mind your own business, little sis."

"Why are you kissing boys?" she asked him.

"Why do you have a problem with it?" he snarled at her.

She thought for a moment. Then her face broke into a massive grin. "I DON'T! That's soooooo kawaii~! You guys should have a threesome!" she danced out of the room.

Rin got back to the business of making out with Haru.

"Whyyy Haru," Makoto repeated, still hugging him hard.


	7. Inappropriate Adverts

After a while the potion had worn off and Haru had slapped Rin across his grinning sharky face. Gou had been watching from the door and began to cry fangirl tears at this sight. "Haru, you know you love him really," she whispered to herself. "As soon as I get home I'm drawing some yaoi."

The next day Haru and Makoto arrived at school and saw Gou running towards them with a piece of paper. "Here! A new poster for the swim club!"

"Let's see," said Makoto, taking it from her hands.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Nagisa. Rei was following him glumly. "What's tha-"

It was a drawing of them all doing sexy poses around a swimming pool.

"What the-" Rei began, blushing.

"Gou..." Makoto said, "This isn't exactly... appropriate, is it...?"

"Well that's unfortunate," Gou said cheerily. "Because I've stuck them all over the school."

They all stared at her as she skipped away. "Oh, and by the way," she smiled at them, "It's Kou!"

Haru turned around and began to walk down the corridor. Some girls noticed him and squealed, running towards him. "We want to join!"

He ignored them and kept walking.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" Nagisa ran after him.

Eventually, Haru found Gou. "Gou," he said.

"It's Kou."  
"Take down all the posters-"

"No-"

"- and replace them with pictures of your brother in his swimsuit."

Gou thought about it. "That might work!" she decided.

"And get us a joint practice with him."


	8. Speedos

"I will agree to a joint practice on one condition," Rin had said to his sister. "Haru has to wear a pink speedo."

Gou was sitting at her desk, thinking of a plan. If she just told Haru to wear it, he wouldn't. She couldn't swap his normal swimsuit for the speedos, because he wore it under his clothes anyway.

"Hmm..." she thought. "I need to get him to take the swimsuit off..."

And then she knew what to do.

"Haru!" she said as they were getting ready in the changing room. "Haru, I read an article about how showering before swimming makes you swim faster..."  
He looked at her oddly. "He knows I'm making this up," she thought to herself, feeling her heart sink.

"Really?" he said. "Okay, then,"

He went into the shower stall and she could hear the water hitting the floor.

"Haru!" she cried again, hoping he would remain oblivious to what she was doing. "You have to be naked though!"

"But... my swimsuit..." he thought it over. "Fine then," he took it off.

She saw it from under the door and grabbed it, replacing it with the pink speedo.

"Ahhh!" he yelled. She hid the swimsuit in her bag. "My swimsuit! WHERE DID IT GO?! WHY DID I TAKE IT OFF?!"

"Oh dear," Gou attempted to sound sincere, "You'll have to wear something else."

"It transformed into a pink speedo!" he cried.

"Oh, well, I also read that pink speedos make you go faster," she made up, "so wear that as well! You'll swim faster than the speedo- I mean, speed of light!"

He opened the door and walked out of the shower stall.

"Dem biceps... dem abs... dat gluteus maximus..."

Gou realised she had been talking to herself and everyone was staring at her.

"Um... well let's go then!" she said, blushing bright red.

* * *

How will Rin react to Haru in a speedo? Will Haru swim faster? Will the water still accept him? Find out in the next chapter :D


	9. Angry Water

"We'll start with a quick... um... a quick time... time tri... trial..."

Gou stuttered. She was incredibly distracted by the creepy looks Rin was giving Haru.

"Um... so first... Rin and... oh... Rin and Haru."

Rin slapped Haru's butt on the way to the diving boards. Gou didn't know whether she should be feeling disturbed, or fangirling.

"I'll show you a sight you've never seen before after this," Rin winked at Haru. "ROMANTIC, RIGHT?!"

"Not really," muttered Haru.

He didn't have time to be feeling disturbed by Rin's comments and actions, though. He was wondering how fast the speedo and shower combination would make him swim.

"Get ready!"

They both got into diving position. Rin was still staring at the part of Haru's body that was now sticking into the air.

"GO!"

They both dived, so elegantly. Haru felt himself become free, the water was around him, and nothing mattered anymore-

Until he felt Rin's hand on his butt.

His magical speedo saved him from being groped. Haru was swimming faster than he ever had before. Rin couldn't possibly catch up with him.

But Rin was determined to touch 'dat gluteus maximus'. He propelled himself forward, reaching out. He grabbed Haru's leg...

...and the water didn't like that. It decided to start splashing wildly, throwing Rin and Haru out of the pool.

Haru plummeted towards the floor and groaned as he collided with it. Rin was also falling from the water, and landed on top of him.

"Kawaii!" yelled Gou, taking a picture.

"The speedo suits you," Rin winked.

"How did you catch up with me?" Haru asked.

"Hahaha, well," Rin laughed. "It was with the help of that speedo."

Haru glared at the speedo. It had been betraying him. "Get off me, idiot," he pushed Rin.

"No way, tsundere, not until you kiss me."

"I'm not doing that again. Get off me."

"No."

"Move."

"Kiss me."

Haru stared into Rin's eyes. He was reminded of the time when Rin had pushed him against the fence and told him to swim.

"Fine. But only if you don't cry."

"What? Why would I be crying?"

"And if I'm better than you, don't say you'll quit."

"What the hell? I'm not going to quit kissing."

Haru pressed his lips against Rin's and began to make out with him again. Rin noticed he _was_ a better kisser than him, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Finally Haru pushed him away. "How come you're so good?" asked Rin before he could stop himself.

"Practice."

"With who?"

"Makoto. And the water."

"How the hell do you kiss water?" Rin yelled. "You'd just drown! And why are you kissing Makoto? I'm the only one you love!"

"Well, you were in Australia. And you never hang out with me. I'm not telling you how to kiss the water, you'll try and steal it from me!"

"You're freaking weird, Haruka," he muttered as he left the pool.


	10. Haru Loves Water

Haru was in the bath as usual when Makoto arrived. He walked into the bathroom and put out his hand to help Haru out of the water. "Good morning, Haru-chan."

"Drop the –chan."

Makoto smiled.

"Anyway... what would you do if I wasn't wearing my swimsuit?" Haru asked.

Makoto blushed slightly. "Well, why wouldn't you be?"

"Because Gou still has it."

"But... you have loads of spares..."

"I forgot," Haru smiled at him.

"Hah. Well, just get out of the bath and we can-"

Haru stood up and Makoto blushed even more furiously. He grabbed a towel for him and averted his eyes.

"Rin's moving to our school."

_Why is he talking about Rin at a time like this? _ Makoto thought. "And?"

"He's competing with you. But it's pointless, because I love the water more than either of you."

"Rude." Makoto said before he could stop himself.

Haru smiled again. "But unfortunately I can't sleep with the water."

Makoto stared at him.

"And I can't kiss the water, not properly." he said sadly. "I can't hug it either."

Makoto sighed and hugged Haru.

"You know what would be good?" Haru said.

"What?"

"If you kissed me in the water."

Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Or covered yourself in water, either works for me."

"Just hurry up and get ready for school, I'll make breakfast for you." Makoto said.

Haru went into his room and laid out his swimsuits on his bed. "Which one should I wear," he called out to Makoto. "The black and purple one, the black and purple one or the black and purple one?"

"I don't know. Maybe the black and purple one?" Makoto replied.

"Good idea, thanks." Haru put it on and got into his school uniform.

His phone started vibrating. He picked it up and checked his messages. There was one from Rin.

**Meet me swim pool after school and dont forget ur speedo**

Another race; another chance to get felt up. Haru sighed and put the speedo in his bag.

* * *

I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review.

_I'm so sorry for writing this entire story omg_


	11. Nagisa

Haha I just saw an advert saying 'Are you in Australia living overseas?' THEY KNOW.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried. "We're going out tonight!"

Makoto and Rei were looking uncomfortable behind him. "He wont take no for an answer, Haru-chan-san," Rei said, readjusting his glasses.

"Rin will be upset," Makoto said.

"We're going to a gay club!" Nagisa yelled. People all around them in the hall raised their eyebrows at him.

"Then we can dance all night, much more fun than swimming, don't you-"

"No." said Haru.

"-think, Haru-chan?!"

"But, Nagisa..." Makoto said. "Haru's already being felt up by Rin, do you really think he wants to spend a night being groped by guys...?"

"Everybody loves being groped by guys," Nagisa nodded. "And if you flirt with them," he began rubbing his hands together evilly, "They'll buy you drinks!"

"And if you agree to go home with them," Rei sighed.

"If you get yourself into that situation, just run away!" Nagisa advised.

"Why do you want us to go to a gay club," asked Haru. "I want to swim."

"Swim into their pants," Nagisa said.

"Goodbye," he said and made his way to class.

When he entered the room, he noticed Rin surrounded by a group of giggling girls. He could hear them say 'Australia' and 'you're so interesting!'

"Aha, Haru-chan," he smirked. "Did you bring the _thing_ I told you to?"

The girls were looking at him suspiciously.

"That _thing_ that you're going to need tonight?"

They gasped and stared at him in horror.

"That _thing_ you're going to wear."

Haru was certain he was doing that on purpose now. The girls were looking from Rin to Haru like they were watching a tennis match.

"I'm afraid I can't come tonight. Nagisa wants to take me to a gay club."

That was too much for the girls and they ran out of the classroom screaming.

"Oh." Rin glared at him. "And why would that be?"

"He wants them to buy him drinks."

"Well how about you tell him no and just come and swim with me, or else I'll get you kicked out of your own swim team," Rin threatened.

"Calm down," Haru said. "You tell him then, because he won't listen to me.

"I will," Rin said, getting out of his seat and storming out of the room.

He came back looking deflated.

"Now I have to come too."

"Dammit Nagisa."


	12. Twerk It

_omg more twerking what am I doing with my life_

* * *

The music was incredibly loud. Nagisa shouted, "Going to get some free drinks," winked, and left them.

"I thought we had something special," sobbed Rei.

"Haru, come and dance with me!" said Rin, grinning at him.

"No," Haru turned away.

"Just one song, pleaaase," Rin wailed.

"No."

Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

"Let's have a twerk-off," he yelled over the music.

"Excuse me?" Haru gasped.

"TWERK." Rin started to do so and everyone turned to watch.

"Get me out of here," he mouthed to Rei and Makoto. Everyone was trying to get closer to Rin. Rin was twerking violently now.

"Oh my, so kawaii!" they heard a girl's voice. Gou. Then she realised it was Rin.

"RIN STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE AGAIN!" she yelled.

She grabbed him and pushed him into a corner. He stopped twerking and everyone went back to their dancing.

"If you insist on going to a gay club why don't you go and kiss Haruka again?" she asked him.

"No thank you." said Haru.

"Why won't you twerk with me?" he asked.

"I only twerk freestyle."

Rin pushed him against the wall. "I want you to twerk for me."

"No."

"Then how about I show you that sight you've never seen before?"

"Oh my God, Rin, you can't just take your clothes off in public." Gou shook her head.

"Why not? Haru does it all the time," Rin said.

"LET ME TAKE A PICTURE!" she raised her phone.

"Rin," said Haru.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you naked."

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. He looked more like a shark than ever.

"Who would, anyway?" asked Gou, shrugging.

"But I'll kiss you."

Rin had anticipated more than kissing, but it would have to do for now.


	13. Squid Palace

Rei left the club early. Nagisa was dancing with men twice his age and the loud music was getting uncomfortable. Rei preferred solitude, away from all the noisy people.

He found his legs taking him to the beach. He had never been here before but now it was dark the water was twinkling enticingly, calling him towards it.

He'd finally found his style, the butterfly stroke, but he wasn't as beautiful as he could be yet. _I need to become more beautiful_, he thought to himself, taking off his shirt. _I need to practise_.

He strode into the water as it splashed around his thighs, chilly and yet comforting. He began to swim, the water jumping up around his body. He swam far from the beach, feeling more at ease with himself and the water. Until-

A giant wave came out of nowhere and pushed him under the water. He cried out but plummeted down, the word around him turning blue. He saw fish duck away from him and speed off. Then he saw something odd with lots of tentacles.

The little squid touched his face and suddenly he could breathe underwater.

"I have blessed you with my squid powers," said the squid. "Now follow me to my squid lair."  
"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going," muttered Rei, but followed it anyway.

"I'm not going to sexually harass you," the squid said angrily, poking him in the eye with a tentacle. "I am granting you squid powers so you can win your next race."

Rei gasped and felt murky water slide down his throat. "You can?" he choked.

"Of course, I am King Squid," said King Squid. "I am taking you to my palace so that you can be blessed by my wizard squid. He will grant you the squid powers."

Rei swam faster; and suddenly realised his legs had turned into tentacles. "Why am I half squid?" he cried.

"Only when you're deep underwater," the squid informed him. "As soon as you get higher up they will disappear. When the wizard grants you your powers, you will be able to transform every time you go deep into water."

Finally they reached the palace. The squid took his arm and guided him in. A squid with a long beard was waiting for them.

"Merlinsquid, will you grant this boy the squidly powers?"

Merlinsquid nodded, and touched Rei with a tentacle. Rei felt squidly.

"Thank you, squid." He nodded at them both, and then swam back up to the beach.

As he got closer to the water's rippling surface, the tentacles began to shrink into his body and his legs reappeared. He realised he couldn't breath underwater anymore and held his breath.

Spluttering and gasping for air, Rei broke the surface of the water and made his way towards the sand. It was even darker now, and he couldn't hear the thumping music from the club anymore. He shook his hair dry and put his clothes back on. "That was an eventful evening," he mumbled to himself, staring at the sky, "even more so than Nagisa expected!"


	14. Gou The Terrible Manager

"Guys!" Gou called to her team. "Follow me!"

They made their way down to a pier where a boat was waiting.

"I had an idea that maybe you should go to a random deserted island and stay there until your professional swimmers so goodbye!" she pushed them into the boat and ran off.

"Wait!" Nagisa cried. "Why a deserted island? We don't have any supplies!"

"There are boxes of food in the ship now shut up and enjoy your holiday!" With that, she disappeared from sight.

"Well, well, well," Haru heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Rin. "We're going to be on a desert island together until you can all beat me."

"Even Rei-chan could beat you," Nagisa said. Rin glared at him.

"_I _have been working out, and I'm even better than before," he announced proudly.

"Well, _I_'ve been blessed by a squid," said Rei, doing his megane thing.

"Wat." everybody said.

"And now I can swim faster than any of you." he added.

"Prove it," said Haru, and he stripped off to his swimsuit and dived into the water.

"W-w-wait," Rei stumbled over to the side of the boat. He jumped in and splashed after Haru, then remembered he needed to be deeper into the water.

He swam further down until he could see the tentacles. And before he could say 'thank you squid', he was at the island.

An hour later the rest of them caught up on the boat.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa wailed. "We thought you'd drowned!"

"I got here ages ago," he boasted.

"We were so happy," Rin said sadly, "and then we saw you on the island."

"Where did you go? We couldn't see you swimming," said Makoto.

"Ah, I went further underwater." Rei said, smiling to himself. He would surely win every competition at this rate.

"Let's look at the food," said Haru. He opened a box. It was piles and piles of mackerel.

"Yesssss," Haru said. He opened another. More mackerel. "Gou is the best," he said.

"Ugh, mackerel every day?" Rin asked, scowling at the box.

"This is heaven," Haru said, opening more boxes to find more mackerel.

"Is that the only food we have?" Makoto asked, looking worried.

"Ewwww," moaned Nagisa. "I want pizza,"

"Woah, look, there are suddenly houses and shops on a desert island!" said Rei, pointing at them.

"Where did they come from? Why do we sleep in tents on the beach in front of a dangerous sea if there are places to stay?" asked Rin.

"Because," said Haru, "we have a terrible manager."


	15. Sup, Captain

Rin was walking around in the store, looking for food other than mackerel, when he saw his sister.

"GOU?! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

She jumped as she heard his voice. "I was just, um, checking on you guys!" she stuttered.

"How did you get onto the island?"

"It doesn't matter!" she said quickly. "How is your swimming going?"

"Very badly," Rin sighed. "Haru won't stop cooking mackerel. There's too much of it! So I'm looking for more food."

"Oh. Well, you could always come to the hotel where me and- I mean, where I'm staying! We can all have dinner together."

"Sure." Rin said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Who's staying with you?"

"No-one!" she gasped. "Definitely not your captain," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay. Which room are you in?"

Gou told him the room and he left the store.

"We're having dinner with my sister," he told the others. Haru was still cooking mackerel and Nagisa was making sandcastles with Rei and Makoto, both of whom looked as though they would rather be doing something else.

"She's on the island?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes. And we need to practise our swimming, as that's the reason why we came here in the first place."

Nagisa stripped off and started skinny dipping in the ocean. "Ahhh! Squids!" he cried, splashing his arms.

"Don't worry, Nagisa, I will tell my people to leave you alone." Rei said, again doing his megane move.

He waded into the sea next to Nagisa and said, "Leave him alone, my squids."

Instantly they all latched onto Rei's body. He hit them but they wouldn't let go. "Let go of me, my minions!" he yelled. He ran deeper into the water and dived under. Soon his tentacles reappeared. The squids recognised authority and swam away.

A weary looking Rei emerged from the water. Nagisa was rolling around, laughing.

"Are you okay, Rei?" asked Makoto, concerned.

"I'm fine," he sniffed, trying to keep his dignity. Unfortunately he had droplets of water all over his face which shot up his nose, and he began coughing which made Nagisa laugh even harder.

After a few hours of swimming practice, they decided to head over to Gou's room for dinner. Rin led the way, and as he reached her door he could hear voices.

He opened the door. "Yo, sis-" he began, and then he saw someone else in there.

"Seijuurou? Why are you in here?" he asked his captain.

Seijuurou gasped. "Haha, just checking on you," he said the same thing as Gou. "Well, I'll just leave now-" he ran off.

"Strange," Rin said. "Sis, your lipstick's all smudged."

Gou blushed and wiped her mouth. "Anyway, dinner's nearly ready," she said. "Well, it would be if you hadn't arrived ten minutes early," she muttered.

"Is it mackerel?" asked Haru. Nagisa groaned.

"No more mackerel, please Gou-ku-"

"IT'S KOU!" she yelled over him. Nagisa was shocked into silence.

She laughed nervously. "No, I'm just making something simple." She finished the dish in a few minutes and served it up to them.

"Yay!" Nagisa said when he discovered it wasn't mackerel.

They ate their meal, breaking the frequent silences with small talk about swimming. When they finished, Rin stood up.

"Well thanks, sis, but we really have to return to our _tents_ on the _beach _to sleep." he glared at her on the emphasised words.

He opened the door and went into the hallway. Seijuurou was standing out there, probably waiting for Gou.

"Yo-" Rin started, but Seijuurou interrupted him by kissing him.

Rin knew he had mistaken him for his sister, but let him continue any way. Until Seijuurou's hand reached his chest and he broke off from the kiss saying, "what the-"

Rin grinned. "Sup, captain?"


	16. Truth Or Dare

They returned to their tents on the beach. Rin's face was red and his body covered in bruises (from Seijuurou's punches.) It was a cold night so they decided to all share one tent to keep warm.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" Nagisa suggested once they'd packed in together, amidst a mess of sleeping bags.

"Well, it'll pass the time." said Makoto. His lower body was feeling rather uncomfortable and squashed under everyone's legs.

"Okay! Rei-chan..." he squinted at him. "Truth or dare?"

Rei pushed up his glasses, going slightly pink. "Truth," he decided warily.

"Does Rei-chan like me?" Nagisa asked him excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Rei turned an even deeper pink. "Well..." he stuttered. "Of course, I like all of you for accepting me into the swim club..."

"Not that kind of like, silly!" Nagisa said.

Rei pushed up his glasses which were now steaming up with embarrassment. "I-I-I can't answer that now; you've already asked me something..."  
Nagisa sighed. "Your turn then, Rei-chan."

He looked at all of them in turn, deciding which he should ask. Finally his eyes settled on Rin. "Rin... truth or dare?"

Rin was leaning back against his bag, examining his bruises.

"Dare me," he replied, uninterested.

Rei thought for a moment, looking at Nagisa. What would he do..?

"Ah! Rin, I dare you to kiss Haruka."

Haru's eyes widened but Rin grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Nagisa applauded. "Good one, Rei-chan! You can be so naughty!" he winked. Rei's face was getting redder by the second.

"My turn," Rin said, ending the kiss. "Haru. Truth or dare."

"Truth," Haru said, wiping his mouth.

"Who do you like more, me or Makoto?" Rin grinned sharkily.

Haru paused for a moment, thinking. Makoto gazed at him sadly, biting his lip. Rin's grin was getting larger as he imagined the other boy's face when Haru admitted-

"Water," Haru said at last. Rin's smile was wiped off his face.

"That's not a choice!" he yelled.

"Water is always a choice." Haru stated simply.

Rin sulked in his sleeping bag.

"Haru-chan-san's turn," Rei said.

"Makoto," Haru turned to him.

"Dare," Makoto said. Haru wouldn't dare him to do anything strange, would he?

"I dare you to share a sleeping bag with me tonight." Haru announced, with no trace of embarrassment.

Rin made an odd noise from under his sleeping bag. Makoto blushed slightly.

Nagisa clapped again. "Yay!" he cried. "Rei-chan can share mine too!"

Rei gasped.


	17. Water

The tent was silent, apart from the loud snores coming from Nagisa. Who would have guessed such a cute, innocent (or so he appeared) little boy would be so... loud, Makoto thought, staring at the top of the tent.

He could feel Haru's head on his shoulder and fought the temptation to just grab him and do... well, inappropriate things. And Rin wouldn't be too happy about that.

He didn't share feelings of jealousy with Rin. If Haru wanted to be with him, well, that was fine-

No, it really wasn't.

Makoto wanted to throw that sharky boy into the ocean and never see him again.

He could hear the water now. It made him anxious.

The noise was getting louder in his ears and even blocked out Nagisa's snores. That was some loud noise.

The louder it got, the more anxious and confused Makoto's thoughts were.

He pushed himself further into the sleeping bag and hugged Haru firmly.

"Oi," Rin glared at him. "Get off my boyfriend."

Makoto ignored him. "OI!" Rin yelled. Rei woke with a start.

"What's going on?" he asked, doing his megane-thing - which turned into a fail when he realised he didn't have his glasses on.

Rin grabbed onto Haru's waist. "You love me more, don't you, Haru?" he whispered in his ear.

"Water," Haru moaned, still asleep.

"RIN! RIN! RIN!" Rin repeated.

"What are you doing?" asked Makoto.

"If he hears my name while he sleeps, it'll be stuck in his head and he'll love me," Rin explained. "RIN!"

"Water," Haru muttered again.

"I'll throw you in the water if you don't shut up about it," Rin told him.

"Please do," Haru said.

Rin picked him up and left the tent. He threw Haru into the sea. He began sleep-swimming.

"I don't believe him," sighed Rei. "I can't even swim when I'm awake."


	18. temporary

Unfortunately I won't be able to post any new chapters until I get a new laptop, which could be anytime soon. I'm really sorry for not updating in ages, I will write a lot to make up for it. Thank you so much to everyone who follows and reviews this story.


End file.
